


Truth or Drink Couples: KyouHaba

by abyssaldepth



Series: Based on Cut's channel [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exes, French Kissing, M/M, alcohol consumption, beer pong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssaldepth/pseuds/abyssaldepth
Summary: Яхаба Шигеру и Кётани Кентаро были в одной волейбольной команде в старшей школе, но затем их пути разошлись. Они встречались в университете, но Яхаба решил расстаться прямо перед окончанием универа. Ватари, ныне продюссер, приглашает Яхабу и Кётани сыграть в игру - бирпонг, но с изюминкой.





	Truth or Drink Couples: KyouHaba

**Author's Note:**

Бирпонг с изюминкой. Под каждым стаканом задание. Сделай задание, оставь стакан. Откажись от задания, выпей то, что в стакане. Победитель получает $200(~11520 рублей)

**Яхаба** : Меня зовут Яхаба.

**Кётани** : Я Кётани.

**Яхаба** : И мы встречались в университете. Очевидно, прошел год с половиной с того момента как мы расстались.

**Ватари** (сценарист) : Кто был инициатором?

**Кётани** : _*показывает на Яхабу*_ Он.

**Яхаба** : _*потирает шею*_ Ндааа…

**Начало игры** [семь стаканов, пять заданий]

_*Яхаба начинает и поднимает стакан*_

**Яхаба** : Ха! Видимо я начинаю.

**Кётани** : _*закатывает глаза и читает задание*_ Обними своего оппонента на минуту. Пусть он выберет, хочет ли он быть большой ложкой или маленькой.

**Яхаба** : О! Я хочу быть большой ложкой!

_* Оба садятся на пол. Яхаба обнимает Кётани *_

**Яхаба** : О, ты как обычно горячий.

**Кётани** : _*ухмыляется*_

**Яхаба** : Это не то что я имел в виду! То есть- я имею в виду, ты отлично выглядишь –но ты также теплый и-

**Кётани** : Просто заткнись и обними меня.

_[Яхаба-7 стаканов, Кётани-6 стаканов]_

=

**Ватари** : Вы сейчас с кем-нибудь встречаетесь?

**Кётани** : Не _*выпивает*_

**Яхаба** : Неа _*тоже выпивает*_

**Ватари** : Почему нет?

**Кётани &Яхаба**: Слишком занят.

=

_*Наступает очередь Кётани*_

**Яхаба** : _*читает карточку*_ Позвони своей семье и скажи им, что ты со своим бойфрендом снова вместе.

_*тишина*_

**Кётани** : _*поднимает брови в ожидании*_

**Яхаба** : Дааа. _*берет стакан*_ За любовь _*ставит стакан обратно с видом победителя*_ Черт, как же гадко.

**Ватари** : Почему ты пропустил задание?

**Яхаба** : Ты знаешь почему _*смотрит на Ватари*_

_*тишина*_

**Яхаба** : _*фыркает* *смотрит прямо в камеру*_ Родители-гомофобы

_[[Яхаба:6 стаканов,Кётани:6 стаканов]]_

=

_*Кётани берет еще одну карточку*_

**Яхаба** : Слизни взбитые сливки с живота оппонента. _*делает паузу*_ Ну, это будет не первый раз, когда я делаю это.

**Ватари** : _*шепчет*_ Бог ты мой.

_*Кётани встает, задирая футболку до груди. Шигеру встряхивает баллончик и выдавливает взбитые сливки на живот Кётани*_

**Яхаба** : Бон аппетит. _*Он томно слизывает сливки, ухмыляясь*_

**Кётани** : _*сильно краснеет*_

_[[Яхаба:5 стаканов,Кётани:5 стаканов]]_  
  
=

_*Яхаба поднимает стакан, доставая карточку*_

**Кётани** : Выпейте шот с тела вашего оппонента

**Яхаба** : О! Давай, давай!

**Кётани** : _*вздыхает*_

_*Яхаба ложится на три стула, Шигеру устраивается на его коленях, слизывая соль с его живота перед тем как с легкостью выпить стакан текилы, который Яхаба держал во рту*_

**Яхаба** : _*смеется*_ Часто это делаешь,а?

**Кётани** : Заткнись, придурок _*толкает стул и Яхаба совершенно неграциозно падает на пол*_

_[[Яхаба:5 стаканов, Кётани:4 стакана]]_

=

**Ватари** : Когда вы в последний раз разговаривали?

**Яхаба** : _*делает паузу*_

**Кётани** : _*тоже молчит*_

**Яхаба** : Я…- _*смотрит в пол, но вздрагивает, когда Кётани выпивает*_ Черт возьми. _*опускает стакан*_

**Кётани** : _*скрещивает руки на груди*_ Где-то неделю спустя после того как мы расстались. Я был куском дерьма и продолжал писать этому идиоту три месяца после. 

**Яхаба** : _*потирает шею, не смотря ни на кого*_ Я был тем еще мудаком _*Бросает и не попадает*_.

**Кётани** : Не

**Яхаба** : Что не?

**Кётани** : _*пожимает плечами*_ Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил. Все нормально

**Яхаба** : …

_[[Яхаба:4 стакана, Кётани:4 стакана]]_

=

_*Кётани поднимает стакан*_

**Яхаба** : Целуй по-французски своего экс-бойфренда целую минуту… _*смотрит на Кётани*_

**Кётани** : _*пожимает плечами*_ Мне норм.

**Яхаба** : _*усмехается*_

_*Они становятся в середине*_

**Яхаба** : Подождите! Принесите стул!

*приносят стул*

**Яхаба** : _*толкает Кётани на стул, так что он оказывается лицом к столу, а не к камере, и садится к нему на колени*_ Намного лучше, ты так не думаешь, _коротышка_?

**Кётани** : _*фыркает*_ Конечно, _кексик_. _*Обнимает Яхабу за талию*_

_*Таймер начинает считать время и они целуются*_   
_*Можно услышать тихие звуки, которые они оба издают. Яхаба специально стонет, но тут же фыркает со смешком.*_   
_*Таймер звенит*_

**Ватари** : Ну, как прошло?

**Кётани** : Я возбудился, не буду врать.

**Яхаба** : _*краснеет*_ Не обязательно было говорить это!

_[[Яхаба:3 стакана, Кётани:3 стакана]]_

=

_*Тактика привлечения внимания Яхабы №1*_

**Яхаба** : _*облизывает леденец и смотрит прямо в глаза Кётани*_

**Кётани** : _*вскидывает брови*_ Что ты делаешь?

**Яхаба** : _*страстным голосом*_ Возбуждаю тебя. Это работает?

_*Кётани выпивает стакан, Яхаба ругается *_

_[[Яхаба:2 стакана,Кётани:3 стакана]]_

=

**Яхаба** : _*читает карточку*_ Упс

**Кётани** : Опиши своему бывшему в деталях первый секс после того как вы расстались. _*немного думает и пожимает плечами*_

**Яхаба** : _*уныло опускает плечи*_

**Кётани** : _*замечает*_ Я дрочил на твою фотку где-то месяц спустя.

**Яхаба** : _*оживляется*_ Правда? Какую?

**Кётани** : На ту, где ты голый спишь на моей кровати.

**Ватари** : Можно увидеть это фото?

_*Камера приближает и фокусируется на фото, где Яхаба лежит на кровати среди скомканных простыней . Из под простыни видны его ягодицы, но все очень размыто. Это красивое фото*_

_[[Яхаба:2 стакана, Кётани:2 стакана]]_

=

_*Яхаба поднимает очередной стакан*_

**Кётани** : Лизни три предмета с завязанными глазами, твой оппонент должен выбрать предметы. _*делает паузу*_ Последний раз, когда мне завязывали глаза…

**Яхаба** : _*сильно краснеет*_ Заткнись!

**Кётани** : _*ухмыляется и опустошает стакан*_

_[[Яхаба:2 стакана, Кётани:1 стакан]]_

=

**Яхаба** : Давай, Кьё, начинай уже.

**Кётани** : Ты сам напросился. _*фыркает*_

_*Кётани поднимает стакан*_

**Яхаба** : _*ехидно смеется, пока читает карточку*_ Вы специально так карточки подбирали, что ли?

**Съемочная группа** : Неа/Нет/Не, бро.

**Яхаба** : * _вздыхает и читает*_ Извинись перед оппонентов за свой худший поступок по отношению к нему.

_*Бывшая парочка встает перед столом, держась за руки*_

**Яхаба** : _*глубоко вдыхает*_ К-Кётани, я…

**Кётани** : _*терпеливо ждет*_

**Яхаба** : _*крепче сжимает руки Кётани и смотрит ему в глаза*_ Я очень сожалею за то, как мы расстались. Я был слишком раздражен и вывалил все это на тебя. Это было непозволительно, прости. 

**Кётани** : _*кивает*_ Как я уже сказал, я понимаю, почему ты так поступил.

**Яхаба** : _*стонет и топчет ногой*_ Ты что не был зол? Выведен из себя? Опустошен?

**Кётани** : _*пожимает плечами*_ Опустошен, да. Но я простил тебя тогда. У тебя были проблемы, и это немного обидно, что ты не доверил их мне, но я тебя прощаю.

**Яхаба** : _*хнычет*_ Почему ты такой вежливый и милый? Я скучаю по Бешеному Песику.

**Кётани** : _*закатывает глаза*_ Не называй меня так. И я тогда был испорченным дерьмом, пока ты не выбил из меня дерьмо тогда. 

**Яку** (один из членов съемочной группы): _*давится водой*_ Что.

**Яхаба** : _*нежно улыбается*_ Даже тогда я не мог держать свои руки при себе. 

**Ватари** : Слабак.

**Яхаба** : _*встряхивается*_

_[[Яхаба:1 стакан, Кётани:1 стакан]]_

=

**Яхаба** : _*вдыхает и выдыхает*_ Окей, последний – Черт возьми. _*не попадает*_

**Кётани** : Давай, Геру. Начинай уже. _*поднимает стакан*_

**Яхаба** : _*отпихивает Кётани*_ Оппонент должен стянуть с тебя штаны зубами. Хорошо, что я не надел сегодня скинни. 

**Кётани** : Стыдоба.

**Яхаба** : _*краснеет, но смеется*_ Перестань.

_*Они встают посередине, Кётани опускается на колени. Застежка с легкостью поддается, и Кётани начинает двигаться вниз к бедрам Шигеру*_

**Яхаба** : _*вздрагивает*_ Ауч! Только не кусайся!

**Кётани** : _*глухо*_ О да ладно, как будто ты не любил это.

**Яхаба** : _*фыркает*_ Плохой песик.

**Ватари** : _Нет_. Никаких кинков, пожалуйста.

**Яхаба** : _*усмехается*_ Молодец. Хороший мальчик, Кьё, давай, ты сможешь. 

**Съемочная группа** : _*смеются/сидят с фейспалмом*  
_  
 _*Штаны сняты*_

**Ватари** : _*вздыхает*_ Ты все еще носишь их? Чувак!

**Яхаба** : Что? Эти трусы приносят мне удачу!

**Ватари** : Они у тебя со второго года старшей школы!

**Кётани** : _*кивает*_ Они плотно сидят. Набрал вес?

**Яхаба** : _*ухмыляется и поворачивается задом*_ Немного подкачался, у меня появилась задница, тебе нравится?

**Кётани** : _*сглатывает и возвращается на свой стул*_

**Яхаба** : _*замечает, что проиграл*_ О черт. Я проиграл.

_[[Яхаба:0 стаканов, Кётани:1 стакан]]_

=

**Яхаба** : Что написано на последней?

**Кётани** : Позволь оппоненту порвать твою футболку _*замечает энтузиазм Яхабы и вздыхает*_

_*Кётани становится посередине комнаты и спокойно стоит, пока Яхаба пытается разорвать футболку*_

**Яхаба** : _*Пялится на шесть кубиков Кётани*_ Черт. _*тянет руку*_ А можно потрогать?

=

**Яхаба** : _*осыпая Кётани монетками*_ Ну давай, Кьё, станцуй немножко что ли.

**Кётани** : _*смотрит на рассыпанные по всему полу монеты*_ …

**Author's Note:**

> знаете что мне это напоминает? иваой, вот что  
> Я не привыкла к таким форматам, поэтому переводить было тяжело, но это того стоило.  
> алсо, переходите на профиль автора и ставьте kudos, он будет благодарен:3


End file.
